


A Rhapsody for Happiness

by FangirlDC



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Slice of Life, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is a senior at high school, she has no time for anything but school. Jack Frost, on the other hand, is more relaxed and less focused on his academic life. Although Elsa is determined to avoid him, the young man has different plans.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Rhapsody for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a single word since the opening of the school. Wow. So, yeah... I am very much alive. The school is a pain on the butt, and I lost my inspiration to write because I was/am too busy with school stuff and it is nearly impossible for me to focus on writing.
> 
> However, this Friday, I watched the new Pixar movie "Soul" and for the first time in months, I finally found my inspiration. But instead of continuing my other fics, I came up with this boring mini-story. Seriously, idk what I've just written. I guess, instead of developing a deep plot, I needed to write something simple... Something that I can relate to in some ways.
> 
> So anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Also, happy new year!

"Elsa? You awake?" a voice asked gently, it brought her back to her senses.

Elsa jolted on her seat, then snapped her eyes open, she glanced at her cousin with wide eyes. "Huh? I-Oh yeah, I am totally awake." she responded quickly while she was cleaning the saliva at the corner of her lips with the help of her napkin.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow in skepticism, however, she just shook her head and giggled lightly. Then, she settled all her attention on the road as she began to drive a bit faster.

Her sister, who was on the back seat, didn't let it go that easily though. "When did you sleep last night?" she interrogated her sister with a slightly cold manner.

Elsa didn't hesitate to answer. "At midnight." she lied quickly to avoid her sister's scolding.

"Hmm." Anna grumbled under her breath. Thankfully, just like Rapunzel, she didn't pursue.

Neither of them talked until they approached the parking lot and then entered the school, which was once again, something Elsa was really thankful for. She has stayed up late at night, she didn't remember exactly what time she fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was the fact that she was studying and when she opened the eyes, she found herself drooling on her biology textbook. She fell asleep accidentally... as usual.

"This was the last time." she muttered to herself while she was heading towards her locker, completely forgetting to bid her goodbye to her sister and cousin.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted behind her.

She turned around hastily and glared at her sister with weary eyes. "Yeah?"

"Umm... Today is Friday and you know our habit..." Anna bit her lip while she was speaking almost shyly, she was fiddling with her blouse nervously.

A carefree, joyful grin spread over Rapunzel's face as she placed her hand on Anna's arm and stroked it gently. "It is girls' movie night! You haven't been attending it for over a month now, Els. Astrid and Merida are also coming tonight. You must be there!"

Anna nodded in agreement, her blue eyes were sparkling with a hint of excitement. Nevertheless, that sparkle faded a second later. "It is no fun without you."

Elsa's blue eyes softened, she attempted to grin just like Rapunzel, however, she was aware that her grin probably looked forced and awkward, which made her wish she had never smiled in the first place. "I don't have any extra lessons today or a project to do. I'll be back at home at 7, that's a promise. We can watch any movie you want. Do you want me to get a treat from the patisserie? It is on my way, I was planning on going to the library after school."

"Yes!" Anna and Rapunzel squeaked simultaneously, caused Elsa to chuckle in amusement.

"Alright then, see you tonight!" she bid her goodbye and parted her way away from them.

Now, she was feeling a lot better. She knew that her current life routine was driving a wedge between her and her loved ones. Elsa was a senior in high school and her goals were big. In the future, she aimed to study at Yale, Harvard, or another university that had a high ranking. She wanted to study medicine and become a doctor. Therefore, Elsa was studying day and night, she was also involved in various clubs and social activities at the school.

Especially since she was a senior, things had gotten hairy, she couldn't devote time to anything outside of school or her academic life, so her life consisted only of schoolwork. She didn't complain about it, she liked to work, she liked to keep herself busy, it made her feel good. Even so... It would be great if she could sleep a little more and spend time with her sister and cousin, whom she has neglected for a while now.

She stepped into the classroom and settled on her seat, which was in the second row and next to the window. She was tolerant to cold, when the class wanted to air out the classroom, she could easily bear the cold weather, unlike her most classmates.

"Good morning class." the math teacher, Mr. Pitch Black greeted the students.

Everyone mumbled a quick, vague good morning, obviously, most of the students were still not fully awake or they were sleep-deprived.

Mr. Black shut the door down behind him and headed for his desk. But just then, a loud bang was heard by the door. The door creaked as it was opened. A young, slightly flushed face appeared.

"Good morning Mr. Black!" the snow white-haired young man chirped with a sheepish grin on his face, "May I come in?" he requested lightly.

Mr. Black narrowed his eyes and sulked, he shook his head in disapproval. "You are late, Jack."

"Technically," Jack Frost began to explain as he raised his wrist and motioned at his watch, "It is still 8.30 am."

Pitch Black let out a low sigh, nonetheless, he gestured him to come in. "Still, please be careful not to enter the classroom after the teacher." he requested with a polite tone.

Jack sat down next to Elsa, he waved for a moment to salute her while she was nodding to greet him back. Mr. Black was busy with taking attendance, so Jack easily managed to pull his phone out without showing it to the teacher.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's behaviour. He always passed his time on his phone instead of listening to the lesson. She accidentally took a glance at his phone without meaning to, she realized he was texting in 'Clique'.

Clique was the name of their group. Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida and Jack were all a member of the group, they decided to settle in that name to refer each other more quickly. Elsa was also a member, well, at least according to the others. Truth be told, she wasn't, she was just there because her sister and her cousin were a part of the group, so she was automatically included in.

She was also in the discord group but unlike others, she never chatted in there, the group always stayed muted. She needed to study, sadly, she didn't have the time to socialize outside of the school clubs or projects.

And Jack Frost... Well, she supposed they were friends. She met him when they were both freshmen, but they never got too close. However, Jack had a habit of...

"Looking beautiful, Snowflake."

Elsa groaned as she slammed her head on the desk. Jack had a habit of flirting with her, whenever possible. This started two months after they met and has been going on ever since. At first, Elsa was extremely embarrassed and she got the impression that he had a crush on her, but that wasn't the case.

Jack Frost had a chaotic nature, he was the prankster of the school. He liked to make jokes and mess around, in a way, it did justify the reason behind his behavior. He just wanted to annoy someone as serious as her. And boy, he really did. Elsa was fed up and super annoyed by his unnecessary flirting.

"Focus on the lesson, Jack." she grumbled with a harsh tone to indicate that she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

Jack fell silent for a moment. He raised his head from his phone and took a real look at her for the first time since that morning. Elsa could feel his deep blue eyes on her. She moved on her seat nervously.

"I like your shirt." he commented casually.

Huh, that was actually a nice compliment. "Thank you-"

"It shows your curves."

She threw a punch at his arm that was not hard enough to hurt him, but not too soft either.

They didn't talk much after that. Elsa was all ears to the lecture, meanwhile, Jack texted and played games on his phone without paying attention.

In the last five minutes of the lesson, Elsa's eyes began to slowly close. She loved math, but truth be told, Mr. Black was a boring teacher.

"...this will be also included on Monday's quiz."

Elsa's eyes were shot open when she heard her teacher's statement. Quiz! Mr. Black has mentioned that they would have a quiz last Friday but she completely forgot about it! This wasn't good, she was too busy with studying biology and chemistry lately and she couldn't find the time to study math.

She exhaled and inhaled to make herself relax, she still had the time to study today and on weekend. She could do this.

When the bell rang, everyone hastily stood up from their seats, Elsa was also planning about her day. After school, she could go to the library and study math for a couple of hours and could also do her English literature homework. She was lucky that she didn't have any upcoming projects to take care of.

"Elsa! Hey!" Jack's shout brought her back to real the world.

"Huh? Ah, sorry Jack." she muttered sheepishly as she offered him an apoplectic smile.

Jack made a hand gesture. "No worries. I just wanted to ask... Would you like to have lunch with us, Clique today? You have been skipping eating with us for a while now." he asked her with a small smile and gave her his puppy dog eyes. Regarding, he almost seemed uneasy.

Elsa's apologetic smile remained on her face. "I am sorry, Jack. I promised Tadashi to meet him at lunch." she explained and declined his offer kindly.

Jack's face fell, which honestly made her feel bad. True, they were not close, but still, they did use to have lunch together from time to time.

"You are always welcomed to join us though. We were going to study-"

"Oh my god, Elsa, do you ever stop studying?"

She froze at those words, she could feel herself frowning. She wasn't feeling angry though. Jack truly looked irritated with the scowl on his face, it was not often to see him doing that.

"I... I am a student. That's my duty." she retorted simply.

"Yeah well, you should also live a little, you know?"

"Of course I do. But I must also study, Jack. Especially now that we have our math quiz on Monday. I can not fail." she reasoned stubbornly.

Suddenly, feeling a bit hurt at his words, she added: "Laziness won't get me an A. Maybe you don't care too much about your academic life, but I do, Jack."

It didn't take her long to realize that she had snapped. Elsa took a step back as she bit her bottom lip in regret. She gulped hard while she was thinking about how to apologize.

When she heard his genuine laugh instead of an angry insult, she couldn't help but feel confused. Jack was not bothered by her words, he just looked amused.

"What?" Jackson Overland Frost shrieked in an exaggerated way to indicate his 'shock'. His deep blue eyes and jaw were wide open, his palm was placed on his mouth. "Do you think I am not capable of getting an A from the quiz, Snowflake?" he asked dramatically.

Elsa Arendelle let out a sigh in irritation and shook her head. She couldn't believe she felt regretful just a few seconds ago. "First of all, for the hundredth time, don't call me Snowflake."

"That won't happen, Snow-"

"Secondly, of course, you are capable of getting an A from the math quiz, however, you won't because of your laziness. I bet you can't even sit for an hour and study." she said with a fake grin on her face.

This guy just knew how to get on her nerves.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed too loudly that annoyed the hell out of her once again. Such a drama king.

"Whatever, Frost." she rolled her eyes, she was done with their conversation, therefore, she attempted to leave, but he caught her wrist to stop her.

"Challenge accepted!" Jack yelled excitedly, his eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm.

She groaned and shook her head, then directed her ice-cold blue eyes at him. "I wasn't challenging you, Jack!"

"Tell you what, Snowflake. If I get an A from the math test, I will take you on a date."

"E-Excuse me?" Elsa tilted her head towards the right to express her bafflement as she asked in skepticism.

Then, her features wrinkled at his words. "A date? With you? Not even in your dreams, Frost." she hissed with a harsh tone although a question was preoccupying her mind. Why on earth Jack Frost wanted to date her? She wasn't buying it, he was definitely up to something. He was the school's prankster after all.

"Oh come on, Snow-"

"Don't call me-"

"You heard me." Jack stated firmly. He didn't care about her interruption, he wouldn't back away from calling her by that annoying nickname either.

"If I get an A from the math quiz, you and I will go on a date." he repeated with his usual cocky manner that Elsa loathed oh so dearly.

"You do realize that the math test is on Monday, right? You know nothing about trigonometry, Frost." Elsa pointed out quite a logical argument.

Indeed, he couldn't get an A, she was sure of it... Then why not accept the bet?

"You know what?" she asked and abruptly changed her attitude. "I am in. If you get an A, we go on a date. However, if you can't... You put an end to flirting with me and focus on your lessons more."

"Does this mean, if I get an A-plus, I get to kiss you?"

She smacked at his arm, this time, strongly.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will write the next, which is also probably the last chapter, as fast as I can. I don't know when I will work on my other, unfinished fics but don't worry, I plan to write and finish them.
> 
> Once again, I wish you all a happy new year, I hope everyone will meet their expectations. Love you all, see you soon!


End file.
